The Fall of DuskClan
by XxConquerGravityxX
Summary: DuskClan is thriving. The fresh-kill pile is stocked, new warriors are being named, and there are five energetic kits in the nursery. All that, though, is about to change, when a dark prophecy strikes the clan, and all will be lost..
1. Allegiances

**The Fall of DuskClan**

ALLEGIANCES

CINDERCLAN

Leader- Crouchstar- well-built dusky brown tom

Deputy- Badgerfang- stocky black and white tom with small teeth

Medicine Cat- Fawnleap- pretty golden tabby she-cat with strikingly blue eyes

Warriors

(toms, and she-cats without kits)

Brackenfall- light brown she-cat with a faint stripe down spine

Bramblestep- dark gray tabby tom

Fernbreeze- gray she-cat with white ear tips

Hawkflight- long haired brown tom

Apprentice, Emberpaw

Ashheart- dark gray spotted tom with icy blue eyes

Oakberry- russet she-cat

Kestrelfeather- brown tabby tom

Mudfang- dark brown tom

Pooleyes- gray she-cat with sea blue eyes

Apprentice, Talonpaw

Darkscar- black tom with long scar over flank

Queens

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Whitemist- beautiful snowy white long furred she-cat with sea blue eyes (mother to Mudfang's kits, Sunkit: ginger she-cat, Dustkit: gray tom, Pricklekit: brown tom with spiky fur, and Quickkit: brown tabby she-cat with very long legs)

Featherdust- gray she cat with white speckles (mother to Ashheart's kits, Timberkit: dark gray tabby tom, Vinekit: pale gray she-cat with vibrant green eyes, and Willowkit: pretty tabby she-cat)

Webfur- light gray she-cat (mother to Bramblestep's kits, Minnowkit: black tom, and Milkkit: cream she-cat)

SWIFTCLAN

Leader- Screechstar- midnight black she-cat

Deputy- Goldenfur- bright ginger tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat - Mossnose- gray tom with a white muzzle

Warriors

Sloeberry- blue-gray tom

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Rosewind- pretty white she-cat

Seedpelt- brown tom

Whiteheart- white tom

Apprentice, Flowerpaw

Breezepetal- gray she-cat with white splotches

Frostclaw- light gray tom with icy blue eyes

Apprentice, Sheeppaw

Honeyflower- ginger she-cat

Paleeyes- orange tom with pale yellow eyes

Queens

Snowdrift- white she-cat (mother to Sloeberry's kit, Tallkit: pale gray tom)

Rushfur- light brown tabby she-cat (mother to Seedpelt's kits, Moonkit: cream she-cat, and Harekit: brown tom)

Elders

Ebonyblaze- ebony she-cat with deep blue eyes

DUSKCLAN

Leader- Ivystar- soft furred gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy- Ravenwhisker- black tom with long whiskers

Medicine Cat- Rainpetal- brown tabby she-cat with a white tail and muzzle

Apprentice, Softheart

Warriors

Tanglestep- wiry black tom

Greeneye- ginger tom with large green eyes

Birdclaw- gray tom with long claws

Haildrop- white long furred tom with pale gray spots

Morningbird- pale tan she-cat

Robinscreech- brown tom

Moonstream- pretty gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Creekfeather- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Copperpaw

Blacktail- thick shouldered black tom with a white tail tip

Owlfang- ginger she-cat

Nightshade- black she-cat with a white muzzle and paws

Whiteblaze- white tom with a gray chest

Mapleclaw- tabby she-cat with dark gray eyes

Dawnwing- black she-cat with white legs

Spottedheart- mottled she-cat

Crowstep- black tom

Ambermoon- dark gray tom

Ashstorm- large smoky gray tom with vibrant blue eyes and long claws

Queens

Cindertuft- ashy gray she-cat with green eyes (mother to Haildrop's kits, Hazelkit: light brown she-cat, Heatherkit: rosy gray she-cat, Cedarkit: dark gray tom, Larchkit: pretty white she-cat with gray stripes, and Bouncekit: white tom

Elders

Mintfrost- white she-cat with pale, minty green eyes

DARKCLAN

Leader- Bravestar- white she-cat with black splotches

Deputy- Brackenclaw- brown tom

Medicine Cat- Iceheart- pretty long haired white she-cat

Apprentice, Cloverpaw

Warriors

Pantherpelt- black she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Daisysplash- white she-cat with a cream muzzle

Ferncreek- gray she-cat

Flintclaw- dark gray tom

Clawpelt- scarred brown tom with half a tail

Grayheart- large dark gray tom with pale amber eyes

Apprentice, Driftpaw

Lizardstrike- mottled tom

Oatfur- cream she-cat with tufts of fur around claws

Flamestorm- huge tom with a pelt the color of fire

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Rabbitpelt- small light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Heavypaw

Wolftooth- gray tabby tom with dull teeth

Pinesong- brown she-cat

Apprentices

Heavypaw- well-built black tom

Cloudpaw- white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Cloverpaw- calico she-cat with a white muzzle and tail

Driftpaw- silver tabby she-cat with white paws

Queens

Blossomnose- pale ginger she-cat with a white nose (mother to Flamestorm's kits, Foxkit: ginger tom, and Lionkit: russet tom)

MISTCLAN

Leader- Rainstar- gray tom with darker flecks

Deputy- Otterleap- brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat- Nettleleaf- gray tom

Warriors

Dapplefur- mottled she-cat

Mothflight- long furred brown tabby she-cat

Gorseear- black tom

Firestep- ginger tom with green eyes

Raggedtail- gray tabby tom with a bent tail

Dovefeather- gray she-cat with white paws

Thornfang- brown tom with long fangs

Swallowfur- white she-cat

Ratpelt- wiry brown tom

Halfjaw- large calico tom with a twisted jaw

Queens

Pebblesplash- beautiful golden brown tabby she-cat with white paws (mother to Rainstar's kits, Fallenkit: brown tom with a twisted leg, Dewkit: pale gray she-cat, and Crookedkit: gray tabby tom with a broken tail)

Silversong- silver tabby she-cat (mother to Halfjaw's kits, Specklekit: dappled tom with bright green eyes, and Mousekit: small gray tabby she-cat

CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS

Talon- wiry brown battle scarred tom with twisted claws

Clawfoot- large ashy gray tom with massive paws, formerly of ShadeClan

Scorchberry- tiny ginger she-cat with small ears and soft fur around shoulders, rogue

Bloodfeather- slender, small tom with strikingly amber eyes, known for ruthlessness in battle, rogue

Adder- dusky brown tom, rogue

Mossy Slope- frail old silver she-cat with dark green eyes, loner

Thistle- handsome golden brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The gray and white she-cat padded toward her leader's den. Today was the day she was going to set out with her mate to a new forest, where new cats resided. They were going to start their own clan. She shuffled her paws, uncertain thoughts flashing in her mind.

_Is this the right thing to do?_

Shaking it, the she-cat lifted her head. Surely this was for her to do. StarClan had come to her in a dream, telling her that ShadeClan was not her place.

She took a deep breath, and leapt up the fallen stones. Smoothing her fur, the she-cat called a cautious mew through the lichen.

"Owlstar?"

A troubled sounding meow replied,

"Come in, Heatherfoot."

Heatherfoot pushed her way through the lichen covering Owlstar's den. She locked her amber gaze to his and sat back on her haunches.

"The time has come for me to leave," she announced. She kinked her tail over her back, signaling for her mate to join her on the cold stone. His green eyes shone in the dim light as Blizzardstorm stepped in next to Heatherfoot. The white tom nodded respectfully to Owlstar and lowered himself to the ground.

Owlstar's ears flicked.

The powerful tom sighed softly, rising to his paws. "I suppose you're right," He responded quietly.

Heatherfoot dipped her head to her leader.

"Thank you for teaching me the ways of the clan," she mewed, "I will make you proud, Owlstar."

The ShadeClan leader nodded, resting his muzzle briefly on her head and giving her ear a quick rasp of his tongue.

"I have faith that you will do DuskClan well. I trust that you and Blizzardstorm will raise a fine clan," He meowed. His voice hid his sorrow. He had felt somewhat affectionate for the gray and white she-cat, and was sad to see her go.

"May StarClan light your path, Heatherfoot," he mewed finally. The she-cat dipped her head once again, her amber eyes glittering. Beside her, Blizzardstorm stood stiffly. He nodded briefly to Owlstar.

"I'll miss ShadeClan. I hope it stays as strong as it always has been." She turned and nudged her way out of Owlstar's den. She looked back once more, nodding to him.

She bounded down the rockfall. Her eyes scanned ShadeClan camp for the last time.

Lichenberry sat calmly at the entrance to camp, his dark blue eyes not betraying any emotion. The rest of the clan's slow, rhythmic breathing filled the clearing. She felt a slight sadness rise in her belly. She was never going to see her clanmates again.

Heatherfoot's gaze fell to her kit, Kestrelfeather. His flanks rose; his eyes were closed, untroubled. The gray and white she-cat sighed. She whispered a quiet,

"Goodbye."

She turned and nodded to her mate. She ducked under the bramble barrier, flicking her tail as she went. She was no longer Heatherfoot. She was Heatherstar now- leader of DuskClan, with Blizzardstorm by her side.


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Mapleclaw! Mapleclaw!" The clan yowled. The young she-cat puffed out her chest in pride. Ivystar rested her muzzle on the newly made warrior's head. Mapleclaw licked her leader's shoulder shakily in return. Ivystar whispered quietly, eyes glowing,

"Serve your clan well, my apprentice."

Mapleclaw's ears pricked and she nodded vigorously.

"I will do all I can to serve DuskClan for as long as I live!" She mewed eagerly.

Ivystar purred with amusement.

"I'm sure you will," Ivystar responded proudly. She raised her voice to a yowl.

"Clan dismissed!"

The cats gathered beneath the Highstone padded away, excited murmurs filling the clearing. Mapleclaw bounded away to join her former denmate, Copperpaw. He congratulated her with a warm mew.

"You're finally a warrior!" He purred, "I'm going to miss you in the apprentice's den."

Mapleclaw beamed and nuzzled his cheek warmly.

"Don't worry, Copperpaw! I'll visit you. It won't be long 'til you join me in the warrior's den!" She meowed.

"I hope so. I'll ask Creekfeather to train me extra hard from now on!" His voice grew louder with confidence.

Ivystar stifled a purr as she watched the two young cats. Greenleaf was treating the clan well, with the fresh-kill pile stocked high and five energetic kits crowding the nursery. They were soon to be apprenticed, at five moons old. Perhaps Copperpaw wouldn't be the only cat to sleep in the apprentice den.

Ivystar leaped down from the Highstone. Being sunhigh, it was time Ravenwhisker started organizing the patrols.

"Ravenwhisker!" She yowled to her deputy.

He turned, flicking his green gaze to Ivystar. He rose to his paws and trotted over to her, his ears perked with interest.

"Patrols," Ivystar meowed.

Ravenwhisker lowered his head, his ears burning with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Ivystar! I totally forgot," he mewed shamefully.

"Shall I appoint a new deputy?" The she-cat teased. Ravenwhisker scuffled his paws in the dust.

"No, no! I'll arrange them right away!" He scurried off, his head still low. He called out to his clanmates, loud enough for Ivystar to hear.

"I want Whiteblaze, Haildrop, Spottedheart, and Moonstream to go on a hunting patrol," he began as the chosen cats started to gather around him, "and Tanglestep, you go on a border patrol with Birdclaw, Robinscreech, and Ashstorm."

Ivystar padded over to the group.

"I'd like to join the hunting patrol," she mewed,"I rarely get out of camp. I could use a chance to stretch my muscles."

Ravenwhisker nodded briefly.

"Of course, Ivystar. You can lead it," he dipped his head and padded off.

Ivystar stood to face her patrol.

"We'll hunt near the stream," she said, "It's best we get back before sunset."

She waved her tail and slid underneath the thick brambles guarding camp. Looking back at her patrol, she trotted carefully onward. Her pricked ears picked up the soft crunch of her clanmates' paws. Ivystar raised her tail into the air, silently telling the cats to stop.

"I can hear prey," she whispered, "Split up. Keep your paws light. We'll meet back at the entrance to camp." She sweeped her white tail over the ground lightly. Whiteblaze nodded, nudging Spottedheart gently.

"Let's go," he urged quietly, and they padded off. Haildrop and Moonstream went the other direction.

Ivystar, now alone, lifted her head. She parted her jaws, letting the various forest scents bathe her tongue. A faint whiff of the Swiftclan border flowed toward her from the west, while the fresh scent of her clanmates lingered. She stepped forward silently, still tasting the air carefully. A strong mouse aroma slammed into Ivystar. She blinked in satisfaction and dropped into a hunting crouch.

Her amber gaze scanned the area, searching for movement. Some ferns rustled a tail length from Ivystar's nose. She flattened her tail and gathered her haunches. She tested the wind, confirming that she was in fact downwind. The mouse was rummaging in the leaves mindlessly, searching for nuts. Ivystar unsheathed her claws. Just as the mouse scuttled closer, she sprang. The rodent squeaked loudly as she sank her claws into its throat, instantly killing it.

_A plump mouse for Mintfrost. I'll free Copperpaw of the job for once._

Ivystar scratched a hole in the earth. She would pick up the fresh kill when she finished hunting.

DuskClan's leader trotted back to the large tree to wait for the rest of her patrol. Two voles, a thrush, and her mouse swung limply from her jaws. A good day of hunting for her. Whiteblaze and Spottedheart suddenly thrust their way through the undergrowth, startling Ivystar. She flinched. A light purr rose in her throat as she laid eyes on their catches. Whiteblaze carried three mice, and Spottedheart held a finch and a vole. Ivystar nodded to her clanmates proudly.

"The clan will eat well tonight!" She purred warmly. Whiteblaze set down his prey.

"Thanks, Ivystar," the senior warrior mewed, "but I'm just doing my duty to the clan. It should eat well every night."

Spottedheart grunted her agreement.

Ivystar blinked fondly at the two warriors. They were strong and, as much as she didn't want to admit it, a few of her favorite clanmates. They were loyal, and had supported her more than others throughout all of her leadership.

A rustling sounded next to the she-cat, and Haildrop appeared next to her with Moonstream by his side. Two mice swung by their tails from his teeth. Moonstream clutched a vole. Ivystar pushed herself to her paws.

"It's time we got back to camp." She glanced up at the sun, slowly setting beneath the trees.

"The clan will be hungry," she continued. Ivystar lowered her head, retrieving her limp prey. She lifted her muzzle. Kinking her tail over her back, she sprinted back to camp with the patrol hard on her paws. They bounded through the thick undergrowth. The musty forest scent blew over Ivystar's muzzle, quickly being replaced by the familiar camp's.

Once they arrived, the fresh-kill pile was stocked almost a tail-length higher. Ivystar called to Copperpaw.

"Copperpaw!" She yowled. "Bring some prey to Cindertuft. She'll be hungry," she meowed as the ginger apprentice bounded over to her. He nodded quickly, grasping a plump vole in his teeth.

"Yes, Ivystar," he mewed. He scampered away, his tail streaming out behind him as he sprang to the nursery.

Ivystar clutched the mouse she has caught earlier. Mintfrost would be expecting some food. She padded to the elder's den. Poking her head in, she spotted the frail she-cat curled up comfortably in her nest.

"Mintfrost?" The leader woke the elder. Mintfrost lifted her head sleepily, her green eyes clouded with tire. Her ears pricked, and she yawned.

"Ah, Ivystar," she rasped, spotting the mouse, "you've come to bring me prey? Isn't that Copperpaw's job?"

Ivystar shook her head.

"He's bringing a vole to Cindertuft. And anyways, I haven't spoken to you in moons. How are you?" The gray she-cat mewed carefully, nudging the mouse to Mintfrost.

The elder pulled the fat mouse towards her and tucked it under one of her paws.

"Life has been good," the old she-cat's meow was gravelly and rough with age. "I think I'll be joining StarClan soon. I can feel it in my paws," she kneaded the ground with her claws. "I'm not complaining. I've lived a nice, long life," her raspy meow shifted to a purr. "Maplepaw- no, no, Mapleclaw- always brought me the freshest moss and the softest feathers." Mintfrost's eyes glowed in the dim light. Ivystar purred, pushing her head against the white she-cat's cheek gently.

"I'll make sure Softheart takes the time to rid you of your ticks," she promised.

Mintfrost dipped her head and curled her tail around her body.

"It was nice talking to you again, Ivystar. I've enjoyed it."

She pulled the mouse closer and rested her muzzle on her paws, letting her eyes flicker closed. Ivystar dipped her head and backed out of the den. She realized that the sky was dark, and the moon was slowly rising.

Ivystar trotted across the clearing. Creekfeather's yellow eyes gleamed, her shoulders tense as she watched the entrance to camp carefully. The other warriors had moved to their dens, and the camp was quiet.

Ivystar's mind suddenly flashed violently with memories. Ravenflight's emotionless gaze as she and Beechtail left ShadeClan. The long trek through the snow to the new forest. Most vividly, Owlstar leaning down to nudge her cheek, and his sorrowful mew as he said goodbye to her for the final time. Ivystar squeezed her eyes shut tight. Owlstar was probably dead, and same for the rest of her former ShadeClan clanmates. There was no reason to dwell on the past. She shook her head vigorously, and padded hurriedly to her den.

Thankful to be able to curl up in her nest, Ivystar lowered herself into the mossy bed. She tucked her paws under her chest and lay her head on the ground. Forcing herself to calm her mind, Ivystar rested her tail on her muzzle and shut her eyes. ShadeClan still swirled in Ivystar's mind, as it did every night. Sighing quietly, she let the darkness enfold her, the icy still of sleep grasping at her.

When Ivystar opened her eyes, she stood in an unfamiliar forest. Around her, lush green trees and soft grass blanketed the ground as far as the eye could see. She padded forward, tasting the air. The breeze was sweet and rich with prey.

Cats lay contentedly, sunning themselves in the warm bask of the sun. Some of them bounded over the grass with vibrant pelts, as though they were still alive. Others were cloudy outlines, the rolling hills behind them visible through their bodies.

Ivystar noticed several mist-like cats sitting together. The largest one's body was like the faintest cloud, but Ivystar noticed how his fur burned like the brightest of flames. His green eyes glowed, and his muscles rippled beneath his pelt. The cat sitting next to him was pressed against his fur. She had a sandy-like pelt, and she had green eyes just like the flame colored cat.

Ivystar suddenly gave a small jump when she saw the air move. With a jolt, she realized that a cat was positioned there. Her fur was blue-gray, and her eyes gleamed with authority. She was no more than an outline, the scenery behind her fully visible. A patchy old gray she cat with a scarred muzzle sat next to the blue cat, her fur no more solid.

A gray tabby tom stood aside. His eyes were a shocking blue, and he held himself like a cat not afraid to tell another off. A gray she-cat with sat beside him; and a large orange tom with broad shoulders pressed next to the tabby.

The last cat to reside in the group was a dark, fluffy gray she-cat. Her blue eyes glittered with generosity and wiseness, and she had a captivating look to her.

Ivystar's eyes grew wide as she realized who she was looking at.

"The ancient clan cats," Ivystar breathed.

Suddenly, a cat slid out of the ferns in front of her. Ivystar's eyes grew wide and she sucked in a gasp.

"Beechtail!" She cried. She hurried over to the starry cat, pushing her muzzle into his glittering pelt. She inhaled deeply into his fur, drawing in his pine forest scent.

"Ivystar," He purred, nudging her cheek affectionately.

Ivystar burrowed deeper into his thick fur.

"I've missed you more than you would think," Ivystar's muffled mew sounded from his pelt.

Beechtail purred gently again. "As have I," He said.

Ivystar stepped away from her former mate. She flicked her ear.

"I suppose you haven't come to me for no reason?" Ivystar inquired.

Beechtail nodded.

"A dark time is coming for DuskClan. Bad things are going to happen, but you must be strong. It will get better."

Ivystar frowned. She sat back on her haunches, amber eyes clouding with worry.

"How can that be?" She meowed quietly, "The clan has been thriving."

Beechtail shook his head.

"I'm sorry I had to pass this message on," He said.

Ivystar blinked at her mate.

"No, I understand. I'd take it better from you than any other cat.."

Her eyes darkened.

"But why?" She mewed, tucking her tail between her legs. "Why must this happen to us?"

Beechtail rested his head on Ivystar's.

"StarClan has a plan for DuskClan," he began, "This is the beginning of that plan."

Ivystar sighed quietly, backing away from the starry cat.

"Thank you." She dipped her head.

Beechtail nodded. His figure faded slowly, becoming transparent and then vanishing fully. Ivystar breathed in his scent once more before curling up on the soft StarClan grass.


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Ivystar shot out of her nest in alarm. She sighed, shaking her head slowly. Her pelt was ruffled and her mouth felt dry. Beechtail's words rattled in her head. What had he meant? How could the clan possibly fall at a time like this?

"I'll not be able to sleep again," she murmured. Ivystar padded out of her den, nudging the lichen aside. The camp glowed dimly in the moonlight. Above, the warriors of StarClan glittered among Silverpelt. Faint breathing from the dens stirred the air, and Cindertuft's kits squirmed and mewed in the nursery. Mapleclaw still stood vigil in the middle of the clearing, her tail wrapped around her paws and her eyes half closed. Her striped flanks rose and fell.

Morningbird now stood watch, her back stiff. Ivystar sprang down the rockfall and trotted over to the tan she-cat. Dipping her head, she mewed, "I'm going to stretch my legs. I've been restless."

Morningbird turned to face her leader, her green eyes glinting. She nodded.

Ivystar crouched and crawled through the bramble tunnel. She lifted her head and tasted the air. The faint aroma of prey drifted on the breeze. She padded forward through the trees, her paws crunching on the pine needles.

A familiar scent suddenly slammed into her- DarkClan.

Ivystar dropped into a crouch, her ears pricked. She smelled Pantherpelt, for sure, but who was the other? And what were they doing in DuskClan territory? She stood, neck fur bristling fiercely. Yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness. Ivystar growled quietly.

Pantherpelt's head shot up in alarm. Her eyes flashed with surprise as she saw the DuskClan leader. A huge tom, fiery pelt dimmed by the darkness, stepped in beside the she-cat. His tail lashed, cold gaze locked on Ivystar.

"I- Ivystar!" Pantherpelt stammered.

"What are you doing in DuskClan territory?" Ivystar hissed, "Especially at night?"

The tom stood straight, challenging Ivystar. "We were passing through to get to SwiftClan territory. Pantherpelt needs to speak with Screechstar," He snarled. "Do you dare stop us?"

Ivystar reluctantly let her fur lay flat.

"Fine, but I'm going to escort you out of our territory," she meowed, "I can't trust either of you."

Pantherpelt dipped her head quietly. The enormous tom scoffed ungratefully.

"Very well," He growled.

Ivystar padded over to the pair, flicking her tail as she ushered them along.

"I suppose it's only fair I ask what your name is?" The DuskClan leader inquired.

The tom straightened, lips curled in annoyance.

"Flamestorm," He said.

The DuskClan she-cat shook out her pelt roughly.

Pantherpelt stepped on lightly, pelt brushing Flamestorm's fur. Ivystar glanced over at the two cats.

"You two are close, I take it?"

The ginger tom snorted.

"Of course not!" He spat, deliberately swerving away from Pantherpelt. Pantherpelt's yellow eyes grew sad, and she lowered her tail.

"Ah." Ivystar said, flicking one ear. "Sorry to intrude."

The three cats trotted through the forest, Flamestorm still tense and ready to defend himself if Ivystar decided to turn on him. They padded on in silence, their neat pawsteps thudding lightly over the grass and pine needles.

Finally, the SwiftClan scent drifted into Ivystar's muzzle.

"I'll leave you here," She mewed, "If I see you on our territory again, DuskClan will have their warriors ready." Ivystar dipped her head to the DarkClanners, watching them pad across the borders.

"Farewell, Ivystar," Pantherpelt mewed quietly. Flamestorm rested his tail tip on her shoulder.

"Come on," He meowed.

The gray and white she-cat flicked her ears, gazing after the cats under they vanished into the ferns. She gave her fur a shake.

Ivystar turned and sprinted away from the SwiftClan border. The sky was a pale gray. Ivystar's paws pounded against the soft forest floor, her tail streaming out behind her, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her fur. As she neared camp, the buzzing of the clan at dawn drew nearer. Ravenwhisker was assigning patrols.

"I want Ashstorm, Ambermoon, Crowstep, and Robinscreech to go on a hunting patrol.." He began. As Ivystar padded through the bramble tunnel, his thick meow grew louder. "..And Greeneye, Nightshade, Haildrop, Blacktail, and.." He paused. "Ivystar? Would you like to join the border patrol?"

Ivystar padded over to her deputy.

"Of course, Ravenwhisker," She mewed, "It's not like I've been running through the forest since moonhigh."

The leader looked down as a thick bundle of fur suddenly rammed into her foreleg.

"Oh! Ivystar!" The kit scrambled to her paws. Her eyes glowed with admiration as she looked up at her leader, fluffy tabby fur sticking out in all directions. Cindertuft came bustling after her kit. She scolded loudly,

"Larchkit! Get back here this instant!"

Ivystar stifled a purr of amusement and nudged the kit to her mother. Cindertuft stalked angrily towards Larchkit.

"Watch where you're going next time!" The fluffy gray queen snapped.

"It's alright, Cindertuft," Ivystar mewed, "Kits will be kits."

Cindertuft shook out her pelt roughly.

"I won't have impolite ones scampering around camp!" She retorted. "Come on, Larchkit. You won't be leaving the nursery for a while." Cindertuft strode away with her kitten on her paws. Larchkit's tail drooped, lively eyes dull.

_Having five must make you irritable, _Ivystar thought. Would she ever have kits of her own? She doubted that she would find another tom; not after Beechtail's death. She was scared of losing him all over again. She shuddered violently as her former mate's agonized yowl played in her mind.

Greeneye lifted his head, addressing his patrol.

"Alright. I think we should remark the SwiftClan borders, as no cat has in a few sunrises," He suggested.

Ivystar nodded. "It sounds alright to me," She mewed. The rest of the patrol murmured in agreement.

"Okay, let's go," Greeneye said. As the cats started to make their way to the bramble tunnel, Rainpetal hurried out of the fern overhang that constructed the medicine cat den.

"Ivystar!" She called.

Ivystar halted and turned towards her medicine cat.

"Rainpetal?" She mewed, "What do you need?"

The tabby she-cat gestured to her den. "We're running low on burdock and cobwebs. While you all are out, could you collect some?" She asked. Rainpetal held a plant that looked as though it had porcupine quills lodged in it.

The leader leaned down to sniff the burdock, storing the scent in the back of her head.

"Make sure you get the roots as well," The medicine cat continued; "They hold the most healing powers."

Ivystar nodded. "Of course, Rainpetal. We'll have plenty for you."

The medicine cat dipped her head. "Thanks. I'd go out and look for it myself, but I have to prepare for my walk to the Moonpool."

Ivystar lifted her head in alarm. "Oh, yes, that's right. Tonight is the half moon, isn't it?"

Rainpetal nodded. "I mustn't use up any more of your time. Be on your way!" She turned and bustled through the cluster of cats back to her den.

Greeneye straightened. "Right. Come on," he meowed. He ducked under the bramble tunnel, vanishing into the forest. Ivystar stood behind her clanmates, sending them onward with flicks of her tail. Ivystar slid after the last cat.

When Ivystar stepped into the forest, the patrol had gathered in the undergrowth.

"Split up." Greeneye ordered. The five cats nodded.

"Ivystar, would you like to hunt together?" Blacktail turned to his leader, tipping his head questioningly.

"Of course," Ivystar replied. The tom's eyes were bright. He dipped his head briefly.

"Come on, then." He mewed, brushing past her. Ivystar looked after him. He was quite a handsome tom.

Ivystar jerked her head up, shaking it vigorously.

_There's no time to think about toms. And even if I were to have kits later on, it would be impossible with my leader duties._

The she-cat straightened herself and padded after Blacktail.


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"We're back, Bravestar."

Bravestar pricked her ears as Pantherpelt and Flamestorm leaped over the thorn barrier. She padded over to her warriors.

"How did it go? Did anyone attempt to stop you?" She inquired, beckoning the two cats toward her den. They followed her with light paw steps.

"Yes. Ivystar was out at moon high. She felt the need to escort us to the SwiftClan border," Flamestorm said with a slight growl.

The leader scowled. "She was alone?"

Flamestorm nodded. "I didn't scent any other DuskClan warriors, so I'm assuming yes."

Bravestar scoffed, leaping down into the cave that made up her den. She gestured for her clanmates to join her on the cold stone floor. "And what did Screechstar say about DuskClan?"

Pantherpelt shifted her paws uneasily. "Well…" She began. "She told us that she had nothing to say about DuskClan, and sent us on our way."

Bravestar's head shot up, and she curled her lips into a snarl. "Screechstar knows the mange-pelts don't belong in the forest!" She spat. "Heatherstar should have never come here!"

Pantherpelt swished her tail over the stone. "I agree."

Suddenly, a deep meow sounded from the top of the cave. "Bravestar?"

The DarkClan deputy had appeared, poking his head into the mouth of her den. "May I join you three? I feel I should know what's going on between the clans as well." He said, blue eyes gleaming in the dim light.

Bravestar waved her tail and nodded. "Of course, Brackenclaw. Come."

The tom dipped his head. He leaped into the cave, landing neatly beside his leader.

"We were just talking about Screechstar's response," Bravestar reported. Her eyes still glinted with annoyance. "She seems to think that she's not involved with DarkClan and DuskClan."

Brackenclaw flattened his ears. "She's our ally! Has she got bees in her brain?" He meowed with a low growl.

"Apparently," Pantherpelt said. "What should we do about it?"

Bravestar flicked her gaze over her clanmates. "We'll have to force her to help us. DuskClan is a burden to the forest; and every cat knows it. There were always meant to be four clans, not five. StarClan spoke their mind by sending SkyClan away so many moons ago."

"And _how_ do you suppose we get the idea into Screechstar's head?" Flamestorm inquired. "It's not like we can just stroll into SwiftClan territory and order them to help us."

Bravestar grinned, an evil glow deep within her eyes. "That's what I've been thinking about. We'll attack the camp. We'll have to take the nursery hostage, and kits will be killed if necessary."

Pantherpelt drew in a shocked gasp. "But that's against the warrior code! We can't do that!" She exclaimed. Her clanmates shifted uncomfortably, exchanging uneasy glances.

"If we have to break the code, then so be it."

* * *

Bravestar leaped onto the HighStone.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the HighCleft for a clan meeting!" She yowled.

The clan poked their heads out from the dens, sharing confused looks due to the unexpected gathering.

"Well, we haven't got all day! Come on!" Bravestar snapped, lashing her tail in annoyance.

Several cats ruffled their fur, glaring at their leader defiantly. Others padded into the clearing with pricked ears and took their place under Bravestar.

Reluctantly, the stubborn warriors joined their fellow clanmates on the pine needles.

The spotted she-cat lifted her head once the clan had settled.

"Screechstar has refused to help us drive out DuskClan!" She announced.

Snarls and growls shattered the silence. "How dare she?" Pinesong yowled, baring her teeth. A chorus of spitting agreement met the tabby.

"Yeah! She knows as well as we do that DuskClan are all newt-brains!" Flintclaw added. His yellow eyes burned.

Bravestar raised her tail for silence, and the yowls of the clan died down. "The senior warriors and I have decided that we will attack SwiftClan camp tomorrow," She began. Loud meows of excitement rippled beneath her. "Brackenclaw will discuss the plan with you all at dawn." She cast an expectant glance to her deputy, who nodded in understanding.

"Feast tonight, and get a good rest. You will need all of your strength. And remember; we are fighting to get our point across. Kill if you have to. DuskClan must leave the forest at _any _cost." Bravestar ordered. "Clan dismissed."

The cats turned and broke into groups, huddling together and talking in hushed voices. Foxkit's head popped out of the nursery. Lionkit bounded around his brother to gaze with envy across the clearing at the cluster of apprentices.

"I sure wish we were six moons old. We've been cooped up in the stinky old nursery for _forever! _I can't take it anymore!" He groaned, leaning against Foxkit for emphasis.

Blossomnose appeared next to her kits, wrapping her fluffy tail around them. "You'll be apprentices soon enough!" She mewed and flicked her tail over Foxkit's ear. "I know it feels like you'll never be warriors. I felt that way when I was your age, but I got there soon enough!" She purred.

"I believe you. It's just taking too long!" Lionkit huffed and stomped back to his nest.

Bravestar let out a _mrrow _of amusement. Eager kits were what the clan needed.

Bravestar padded to her cave for the night, letting battle plans overtake her mind. The thought of sinking her claws into some SwiftClan cat's throat made her whiskers tingle. The best part, for sure, though, would be hearing the agonized screech of a queen as a kit lay limply at Bravestar's paws.

_Nothing will stop us from winning this battle._

* * *

She woke just before dawn, feeling the rush of excitement flood her bones. She sprang out of her den to find the clan gathered around Brackenclaw with their ears pricked.

"Ferncreek, Oatfur, Daisysplash, Rabbitpelt, and Heavypaw- You five will attack the camp from the east." Brackenclaw told the cats, scratching lines in the dirt. "Then, once SwiftClan is concentrated on them, Lizardstrike, Clawpelt, Pinesong, Grayheart, and Driftpaw will come in from the west and attack the dens."

The fur along Brackenclaw's spine rose in anticipation as he went on. "By this point, SwiftClan won't know who to attack. The first two patrols will retreat. We'll let SwiftClan wonder what had happened for a moment, and then-" He looked up at his clan with a twinkle in his eyes. "-Flamestorm, Pantherpelt, Bravestar, Cloudpaw, Flintclaw, Wolftooth and I will come in from the camp entrance. The other two patrols will split up and attack again, from all directions. SwiftClan won't know what hit them."

The clan exploded into battle yowls. Bravestar admired how loyal her warriors were.

Iceheart padded from her den to join her clan, Cloverpaw following her quietly. "I'll go after you all with some herbs outside SwiftClan camp." She mewed, ice blue eyes glowing.

"Then let's go!" Brackenclaw meowed. He lead the way over the barrier and into the forest. Bravestar followed last, casting a glance over her camp.

"Stay safe, Blossomnose. You know how to defend yourself if you're attacked."

The ginger queen nodded. "A mother's instinct is stronger than anything else." She replied.

Dipping her head, Bravestar leaped over the thorns.

The patrols had already split up, and the first was leading the way.

"We'll use the trees, so that no patrols spot us." Brackenclaw ordered, and the patrol halted. Oatfur flicked her tail in response. She sprang into the nearest tree, a huge magnolia, and clawed her way up it. She soon disappeared among the crisscrossing branches. The other four followed, Rabbitpelt trailing last.

The cats waited in silence for a few moments before Brackenclaw spoke, "Second patrol. Go." He said. The cats leaped into the trees, waving their tails in farewell. Bravestar watched until their pelts were engulfed by leaves.

"Come on." The deputy meowed. "We have to be ready as soon as Oatfur's patrol attacks."

Bravestar looked at her fellow clanmates. "You're ready?" She mewed, fixing her gaze on Pantherpelt.

"I'm ready." Pantherpelt replied. She looked over to Flamestorm and blinked. He dipped his head briefly.

With one flick of his tail, Brackenclaw pushed off into a beech tree. Flamestorm sprang after him with his apprentice, Cloudpaw, hard on his paws. Bravestar waited until Wolftooth had reached the bough of the tree before she climbed up after him.

Exhilaration flooded through her and warmed her paws. Feeling adrenaline pumping in her veins, Bravestar leaped after her clanmates. She bounded from branch to branch. She crossed gaps between trees and balanced on the thinnest limbs, feeling as though StarClan were gliding beneath her.

"Wait!" Brackenclaw's hiss stopped her. She curled her lip in excitement. SwiftClan's camp lay almost directly below her patrol, and Bravestar could almost feel her claws digging into fur. She gazed over the trees and saw Oatfur's patrol perched in the trees. Their hackles were raised and their fur bristled.

"DarkClan attack!" Oatfur yowled. She threw herself out of her tree and onto the ground. She streaked towards the brambles around the SwiftClan camp, easily flying over it. She vanished from sight as she landed in the camp. Shrieks of shock and rage split the air.

"Intruders!" Bravestar heard a cat screech. The sounds of cats fighting rose as the warriors of SwiftClan swarmed from their den.

At that moment, the second patrol, who had been waiting on the other side of the brambles, pelted into the battle. The two clans were a whirl of teeth and claws, too caught up in battle to notice more DarkClanners leaping into the mass of fur.

Bravestar watched on, fur bristling uncontrollably, as Grayheart was pinned to the ground. He yowled in pain as a SwiftClan warrior; Breezepetal, Bravestar guessed; raked her hind claws over his underbelly vigorously. She leaped away and pelted off to help her other clanmates, leaving Grayheart to writhe in agony. His stomach gaped and he twisted his face in suffering. He hauled himself to the shelter of some brambles. He curled up, using his huge paws to try and block the flow of blood.

Bravestar felt a pang of grief flow through her, and she prayed to StarClan that Grayheart didn't die. Suddenly, Clawpelt's cry sounded out, "DarkClan retreat!"

Bravestar's clanmates turned and fled from the battle. She glimpsed Grayheart covering himself in brambles. SwiftClan lifted their heads and let out shouts of victory.

"Don't come back!" They yowled. Their medicine cat rushed from his den, jaws full of herbs. He hurried cat to cat.

Bravestar gathered her haunches. She wasn't going to let those flea brains gloat for long. Unsheathing her claws, Bravestar tilted her head toward the sky and let out a roar.

"DarkClan attack!"

Her clanmates streamed forward from all directions. Bravestar let adrenaline pulse through her as she tore over the brambles, landing in the middle of SwiftClan camp. She immediately looked for the nursery. Scenting a musty, milky scent at the nearest den, she bounded over to it and thrust her way through the lichen surrounding it.

A white she-cat shrieked in shock and drew her one small kit to her belly. She stared up at Bravestar, eyes flaring with fury and teeth bared in a vicious growl. The other queen leaped to her paws and shoved her kits behind her legs. The small cats eyes widened and they shrank back into their nest.

"Stay away!" She snarled, unsheathing her claws.

The DarkClan leader let her lips curl into a grin. "Sure." She mewed. Turning, she yowled into the clearing. "Flamestorm!"

The ginger tom spun around and sprinted to his leader, leaving the cat he was battling to slump to the ground.

"Bravestar." He meowed. His eyes glimmered with excitement.

"Kill her kits." Bravestar ordered. She gestured to the tabby she-cat bristling behind her. Immediately, the queen screeched in rage.

"You won't!" She snarled. She barreled into Bravestar and sank her claws into her shoulders.

Bravestar chuckled and slammed her hind paws into the queen's belly, flinging her away.

"Get her, Flamestorm. Make sure she's watching me." Bravestar commanded. Flamestorm whipped around and sank his teeth into the she-cat's scruff. She squirmed and tried to claw her attacker's legs, but Flamestorm bit down deeper and she yelped. The other queen pulled her kit deeper into her fur, only watching with wide eyes.

The DarkClan leader sprang onto the tabby's first kit with a growl. It shrieked in terror. The mother let out a cry of protest, only to be silenced by a jab in the ribs by Flamestorm.

Bravestar leaned down to the kit, eyes burning into her. "What's your name?" Bravestar meowed. The kit shook violently in her claws, and finally choked out a name.

"M-Moon-K-Kit," she whimpered. Bravestar grinned.

"What a nice name. How about I give you a warrior name before you die?" She whispered. She dug her claws into Moonkit's soft underbelly, and the kit let out a cry of pain. "I think you'll be called Mooncloud. A pretty name for a pretty cat like you," Bravestar mewed. She extended one claw and dragged it over Mooncloud's throat. Mooncloud's eyes widened and she twitched in Bravestar's grip. Her tiny paws reached up and touched her neck. She choked with distress, feeling the blood welling out of the slit.

Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to speak.

"B-Bye, Rushf-fur," She managed to whimper, eyes beginning to glaze over. "I love you."

Rushfur let out a shrill cry of agony as she watched her kit's head fall lifelessly to the ground.

**CHAPTER STILL IN CONSTRUCTION**


End file.
